After the Wedding
by broncomap
Summary: A Matt & Kitty story with marriage and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or benefit from the characters in this story. I just make up stuff. There is no need to sue me.

Authors Note: Would have taken place about 10 years into Matt and Kitty's relationship.

Dodge City

It was a glorious, spring morning in Dodge. The sky was a brilliant blue, the sun shinning brightly, and the air fragrant with butterfly weeds - the sight of the countless butterflies drawn to the nectar of those flowers adding to the festive atmosphere. It was truly a heavenly day for a wedding. The church bells rang out into the clear morning air as the happy marshal and his radiant bride, exited the church to greet the well-wishers who had gathered there to congratulate them.

They were leaving for their honeymoon right away, before anything could interfere with their plans. In fact absolutely no one in Dodge knew of their destination, an amazing concession on the part of the marshal. After shaking many hands and hearing numerous good wishes, Matt went to his office where their suitcases had been stacked, while the newly named Mrs. Dillon went to change into her traveling clothes. He gathered their bags and carried them to be loaded onto the stagecoach.

When the bags were securely tied onto the top of the stage, Matt turned towards the sidewalk and saw Kitty waiting there, looking lovelier than ever. She walked over to join him and looking up at him with the slightest of smiles said softly, "Well, Cowboy." She paused and tried to blink back tears before they had time to form, "I should stop calling you Cowboy. It doesn't seem right now that you are a married man. Congratulations Matt." He put his hand on her arm, "Kitty, you know I will always care about you." She swallowed hard trying not to cry, "Like I said - congratulations. You deserve every happiness. I mean that." Not trusting herself to keep her tears at bay any longer she turned and walked away.

As Kitty was hurrying into the Long Branch with tear filled eyes, an elegantly dressed, raven haired woman was walking towards Matt, her face beaming with happiness. Noticing her as she approached, Matt took his eyes off of Kitty, and turned his attention to the woman. He stepped towards her and took her hand, "Hello Mrs. Stella Dillon."

She smiled as Matt helped her into the stage, and the two of them settled into their seats. Across from them sat the other two passengers, middle-aged men wearing business suits. Matt knew very little about the men, but had a bad feeling about them. They had arrived in Dodge a few days before, and when asked if they had business in town said yes, but were very vague about the nature of that business. Matt had noticed them walking around Dodge, observing everything and talking to people. He had also seen them in church for his wedding ceremony. As far as Matt knew they had broken no laws or even asked unusual questions, but he had his suspicions about their intent. Suspicions, but nothing to go on.

As the stage pulled out Stella took Matt's arm and smiled up at him saying softly, "Here we go."

One of the men sitting across from them spoke, "Say, you two just got married didn't you?"

Stella smiled happily, "Yes, just a little while ago."

The man gave a short laugh, "Congratulations to you both." He pointed to his companion, "Me and my friend here won't bother you during the ride. You two probably have some private things to talk about. We'll just be looking out the windows, watching the scenery go by."

Matt nodded, "Mighty considerate of you."

Stella put her head on Matt's shoulder and whispered, "St. Louis is going to be such fun." She giggled, "Do you think we'll ever make it out of the hotel room, to see the sights?"

Matt looked at her and smiled, "You and I both know that we'll likely be seeing the inside of that room a lot more than anything else."

She snuggled in close as the men opposite them pointed ignored the couple and stared out the windows of the stage.

As the morning stage, carrying the newly weds was leaving town, Doc was walking into the Lady Gay Saloon to have a stiff drink. It wasn't even noon, but a stiff drink was certainly in order. He didn't want to go to the Long Branch at the moment – he couldn't face Kitty, at least not yet. He had known about the wedding plans since Matt introduced Stella to him earlier in the week, but part of him had held out hope that something would disrupt those plans. Now he was trying to sort the whole thing out, and was finding it impossible.

He loved Kitty like a daughter, and she was miserable. It was intensely painful for him to see her so unhappy. On the other hand he loved Matt like a son, and wanted to be happy for him, but couldn't help but feel the man had made a terrible mistake.

He thought about Matt. If there was ever a person who deserved happiness it was Matt Dillon. Day after day he put his life on the line to protect and help others, but Kitty deserved happiness too. She had stood by Matt through everything for almost 10 years now. She was the one Matt called for when he was injured and delirious with fever, she was the one who had spent days and nights nursing him back to health.

Doc wondered how the new Mrs. Dillon would handle the cancelled plans and bullet wounds that went along with Matt's job. As fine a man as Matt was, and there was no finer man, Doc knew that there were things about the job that most women wouldn't be able to deal with. Sure Kitty lost her temper about the whole thing now and again, but that was Kitty. Her temper was part of who she was, and she was the woman Matt understood and loved with all his heart. At least that was what Doc thought until just a short time ago.

The bartender brought a bottle of whisky over and set in on the bar. After tossing some coins down, Doc grabbed the bottle, picked up a glass and moved to a small table in the back of the saloon. He sat down and poured himself a drink as his mind traveled back to three weeks before – it had only been three weeks but it seemed like forever.

TBC

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting by himself, drinking whiskey in The Lady Gay Saloon, Doc pictured the events of the last three weeks.

Three weeks before he was in the Long Branch with Matt and Kitty, when Barney rushed in and handed the marshal a telegram. After reading it, Matt stood and said, "I have to go to Topeka." He looked at Kitty and answered her question before she asked, "Should be 7 or 8 days."

Kitty bit her lower lip. Doc could tell she was choosing her words, and knew that if he could tell, Matt could too."

Kitty looked up, "Cowboy, can't you send Festus? Your shoulder isn't healed from that knife wound, and you're supposed to be resting or at least trying to."

Doc piped up, "She's right Matt."

Matt looked at Kitty as he folded the telegram and stuffed it in his shirt pocket. "Kitty I have to do this myself. Don't worry, I'll be taking the stage. Sitting on a stagecoach isn't going to hurt my shoulder."

Kitty knew it was a losing battle, "Do you have to leave right away?"

Matt nodded, "Afraid so, the next stage leaves in an hour."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I can't give you a proper goodbye. I'll make up for it with a proper hello when I get back."

She couldn't help but shake her head with a grin as he left to get ready for his trip.

An hour later, Kitty was with Matt when he boarded the stage. As it started to move, he looked out the window, and their eyes locked. He said quietly, "See ya later."

The days went by and Matt was gone for 8, then 9, then 10 days. Doc could see the worry in Kitty's eyes grow, worry that he shared. On the 14th day, he was on his way to send a telegram to the authorities in Topeka, when a stage pulled in. He stopped to look, and was happy and relieved to see Matt emerge. Then he saw Matt reach inside and extended a hand to help someone. A young woman stepped out onto the street, and from where Doc stood she seemed quite attractive.

He started to walk over to Matt, but what he saw next stopped him in his tracks. The marshal turned to the woman, took her hands in his and leaned in as he smiled and spoke to her. She smiled back and affectionately touched his cheek, then he took her by the arm and headed towards the Dodge House.

Doc was dumbstruck, and then he happened to glance over towards the Long Branch and saw that Kitty, who had witnessed it too, was hurrying inside looking furious and hurt. He shook his head in puzzlement as he walked back to his office and slowly climbed the stairs thinking there had to be a reasonable explanation for Matt's behavior.

He didn't see Matt again that day, but the following morning there was a familiar knock on his door. He opened it and Matt was there, with the young woman. Doc couldn't help but note that she was quite beautiful. Slender, with long black hair, pale porcelain skin, and dark brown almond shaped eyes.

Matt smiled, "Doc, I'd like you to meet Stella Crozier soon to be Stella Dillon."

His jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say. Stella smiled at him with understanding, "Doc, I'm so happy to meet you. Matt told me that if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be alive. I am already in your debt." She turned to Matt, "I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss in private. I'll see you back at the hotel."

Matt nodded and Stella left.

Doc waited until the door closed behind her before blurting out, "Have you lost your mind? Have you been hit on the head once too often? You've only known this woman for a couple of weeks at most. What about Kitty? What about the things you two have shared for the past 10 years?"

Matt looked at his dear friend, "I spoke to Kitty last night." He stopped and sighed, "It didn't go too well, but I tried. I hope that you know and she will come to understand that I will always care about her, just not the way she would like."

Matt paused before adding softly, "A person can't help who they fall in love with Doc, you know that. I'm in love with Stella and we're getting married on Saturday. Doc, I know that under the circumstances it isn't right to ask you to be my best man, but please come to the wedding."

Doc paused before nodding grimly.

Matt sighed with relief, "Doc, thank you. I have one other thing to ask. Stella's father, Judge Crozier will be arriving in a couple of days with the minister from his church. Stella wants her family minister to perform the ceremony, and of course the Judge wants to give the bride away. I'd really appreciate it if you'd have dinner with us. I don't have a lot of good friends Doc, you know that, so please do me that favor."

With a torn heart Doc again nodded his assent, knowing that it was one of the very few times Matt had asked a favor of him.

Dinner with Matt, Stella, Judge Crozier and the minister wasn't easy. Doc participated in the conversation, but his heart wasn't in it. Fortunately, Judge Crozier did most of the talking. He told a lot of truly interesting stories, having been an attorney in the Lincoln administration and then a Senator. As they were leaving, Stella took Doc's hand and whispered, "Thank you for coming. I know it was hard, but it meant a lot to Matt."

Doc looked into her eyes and nodded his acknowledgement. Part of him wished he could despise her, but as much as he thought the marriage was a mistake, it was clear that Stella was gracious and understanding.

The morning of the wedding, Doc sat in church wishing something would happen to stop it. The piano player started the _Wedding March_ and he turned to watch the bride and her father. To his surprise he saw Kitty in the last pew off to the side. Tears came to his eyes. He had always thought that when Matt got married, he'd be the surrogate father walking Kitty down the aisle to her true love.

Tears remained in his eyes during the ceremony. When it was over, Doc noticed that Kitty had already quietly slipped away.

Now, hours later, sitting in the Lady Gay, he poured himself another drink.

Until a week ago he thought that Matt and Kitty's love was true and unbreakable, rare and deep. He would have stated unequivocally that he was as sure of their love as he was that the sun would come up.

He downed his drink and went to see Kitty. It was a dark day.

Matt and Stella

After many hours of travel, the stagecoach carrying the couple to St. Louis stopped at a depot so the passengers could eat and/or change stagecoaches.

Stan, the depot cook had steaming hot stew and coffee waiting. His delicious stew was well known in the area. Sitting by side ready to eat, Stella noted that Matt had filled his bowl to the brim, "Matt, I really am going to have to learn to cook. One of the first things I noticed about you was how much you can eat."

Matt paused with his fork in mid-air, "It wasn't the first thing you noticed was it?"

Stella smiled, "No, not the very first thing. You should know that."

They laughed and ate their stew.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty

After congratulating Matt, Kitty quickly headed to the Long Branch, being careful to avoid making eye contact with anyone as she went. Finding refuge in her rooms, she had been staring out of her window for quite a long time, without really seeing anything. She knew she had to get away from Dodge. The pitying looks, whispering behind her back and worst of all self-righteous expressions on the faces of the so-called proper ladies had become intolerable. With a deep sigh, she got two suitcases out of her closet and set them on her bed. She gave little thought to what she was packing, as she tossed clothes into them while trying to figure out where to go.

She had just about come up with a plan when she heard a knock.

Opening the door she saw a slightly inebriated Doc standing there. Under any other circumstance she would have made a remark about how early in the day he had started drinking, but she knew the reason so she simply said, "Doc, come in."

Doc came into the room and as Kitty closed the door, saw the half filled suitcases. With sadness in his voice he begged, "Kitty, please don't leave us."

Kitty looked at her beloved friend, her father really, "Doc, I need to get away for a while."

Doc took her by the shoulders, "Kitty, I understand, and I wish more than anything that I had it in my power to change what happened this morning."

Kitty kissed him on cheek, "I know Doc - and I know how much you care about me, but I can't be here right now. My plan is to spend a day or so with a friend in Kansas City, then continue on to St. Louis. I need to be alone to think."

Looking both despondent and puzzled Doc asked, "Why St. Louis?"

Kitty shrugged, "Well Doc, the newlyweds were pretty secretive about the location of their honeymoon, but I heard a rumor that they were headed south so I'm headed east."

The Stage Depot

Stella and Matt were finishing their stew, and drinking coffee. As relaxed as he appeared, Matt was acutely aware of his surroundings. He noted that one of their two follow passengers had stood up and walked outside as the other one moved to the back of the room. Stella didn't know Matt well enough to be able to tell that he was on full alert as he moved his right hand down towards his gun.

Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire from outside the building. Stella looked startled, and Matt quickly took her hand so she wouldn't move. Then he heard a faint but familiar sound from behind, and in a flash turned and fired – the man who had quietly moved to the back of the room had drawn a gun, but Matt fired first. The man fell to the ground, with a shocked expression on is face. Stan, the cook ran over to check the prone body, and looked up at the marshal, "He drew first, I'm amazed you got him, and you got him good marshal, he's dead."

Matt nodded and took Stella by the arm. She looked shocked and he spoke softly, "Stella, come with me. It's going to be all right." They moved towards the entrance and he gently moved her to stand against the wall. He kicked the door open and standing to one side yelled, "What's going on out there."

Hank, the stagecoach driver yelled back, "All clear Matt. Come on out."

Matt whispered to Stella, "Stay right here," and he walked outside the building, with his gun drawn."

Hank looked at him, "It was the strangest thing Matt. That fellow walked outside and started firing into the air. He stopped when he heard a shot from inside, and when he head your voice he took off into the woods."

Matt nodded as he holstered his gun, "I have a feeling he was firing, hoping I'd rush out and leave Stella alone. It was a bad idea; his partner is dead. Hank, let's get going, the sooner the better."

Hank agreed, "We're ready to go. Just so you know Matt, we are taking on a new passenger." Hank pointed over at a well built, sandy haired man who was standing by the corral, "That fellow there."

Matt looked over and commented, "He looks like a gunslinger."

Hank nodded, "Sure does. No reason not to let him on the stage though. He paid his fare."

Matt went back into the building and took Stella by the shoulders saying quietly and calmly, "Everything is alright. Let's get back on the stage. We'll be in St. Louis before you know it."

They boarded, and the new passenger got in after them.

As the stage took off Stella, being nervous after her last experience, wanted to start a conversation. Speaking quickly she looked at Matt, "Matt, if we do get out of our room in St. Louis maybe we could go see a play."

Matt was a little distracted as he sized up the gunslinger sitting across from them, "I guess we could. You'd have to pick. I don't know much about those things."

Stella smiled, "You enjoyed that play my father took us to in Topeka. You know _Hamlet _by Shakespeare."

Matt looked at Stella and nodded, "You're right. I liked it a lot, and I've thought it about quite a bit since." Without thinking he added, "Next time I see Kitty, I have to tell her abo.…" His voice trailed off.

Stella took his hand in hers and smiled gently, "I understand, Matt. I really do."

Dodge City that night

Festus and Doc were sitting at a table in the back of the Long Branch. It was just about closing time, and the place was almost empty, so they waved Sam over to join them.

The three men stared silently down into their beers until Festus spoke, "I hope ya don't hold it agin me that I stood up with Matthew as his best man. I had a torn up feelin about it."

Sam looked up, "Festus, I don't hold it against you at all, and I'm sure Doc doesn't either. The marshal was going to marry that woman no matter who his best man was. I'm just still in shock that it happened. The marshal and Miss Kitty, have been – well you know."

Doc took big swallow of beer, "Festus no one is angry with you. We all know how you feel. You know something? Part of me wishes that Stella was a terrible person, so I could hate her. The fact of the matter is that she seems to be very nice and quite understanding. I just don't think she is right for Matt, and I care about Matt. We all do. We all care so much about both Matt and Kitty."

Festus slapped his hand on the table, "I just don't git it Doc. How did this happen?"

Doc shook his head, "I don't understand it either Festus. I probably never will, but Matt is married, and he will be returning to Dodge with his wife. We all have to accept that."

Sam turned to Doc, "Miss Kitty told me she is leaving for a while. Do you think she'll be back?"

Doc's voice choked with emotion as he answered, "I don't know, I just don't know."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Matt and Stella – Late at night

As the stagecoach made it's way to St. Louis, Stella chattered nervously to Matt about this and that. He knew that the shooting in the depot had shaken her, and responded to her chatter, but didn't have much to add. He was carefully watching their fellow passenger, a man he suspected to be a gunslinger. The gunslinger didn't say a word.

The coach made it to St. Louis in record time, and the driver announced their arrival. The gunslinger got out first, and went on his way leaving Matt to wonder if his presence had been just a co-incidence.

When they got out of the stage, Matt looked Stella and could see how pleased she was to have arrived. He smiled a little and said, "The hotel is about 4 blocks away, do you want to walk or find a buggy?" Stella laughed, "Please, let's walk. It's late, but it's pleasant out and we've been sitting for hours." Matt nodded in agreement and tipped a porter to deliver their luggage to the Saint Charles Hotel.

The walked in the cool night air in silence, and reached the hotel within minutes. Matt checked them in, and he and Stella went upstairs to the bridal suite. He unlocked the door and the couple stepped inside. Matt turned on the light was taken aback by the opulence of the room. It was the bedroom and the dominant feature was a large, beautifully turned out canopy bed. Off to one side stood a tall dresser and an ornately carved closet, to the other side sat a big, comfortable looking, black leather armchair with a footstool. Next to the chair was a table with a ceramic surface, and next to that a small cabinet that contained several bottles of expensive brandy and two glasses. A door from the bedroom led to a private washroom, and a second door to a lady's changing room equipped with a vanity and full-length mirror.

There was a knock at the door. It was the porter delivering their luggage. They unpacked - Matt took the top drawer of the dresser, Stella all the others. Then she hung her dresses in the closet.

When their things were put away, Stella up looked at Matt as she pulled her long hair away from her face, "It's been quite a day hasn't it?"

Matt gave a little laugh, "Sure has. It's well after midnight, do you want to turn it?"

Stella nodded and went into the washroom to prepare for bed. Matt took the opportunity to familiarize himself with the place. He went into the hallway and looked around memorizing every detail. Inside the suite he made sure the doors and windows were locked, and the curtains were drawn.

He heard Stella come back into the bedroom, and turned to face her. Her pale blue robe was cinched at the waist and flattered her figure. Her long black hair was shimmering down her back, and her freshly washed skin was glowing.

Matt looked at her, "You are a beautiful woman." She smiled and whispered, "Thank you." Sitting on the side of the bed she removed her slippers, and got under the covers. Matt walked around to the other side, removed a pillow and one blanket, and went over to the leather armchair. After tossing the pillow on the back of the chair, he moved the footstool. He removed his gun belt and put it on the table. Then he sat down on the chair, took his boots off, and put his feet up on the stool as he leaned back onto the pillow and covered himself with the blanket. His right arm was extended so his hand could rest on his gun belt.

Stella looked over at him from the bed, "Always the gentleman. I've been counting on that, but one can never be sure."

Matt reached up and turned out the light, "Goodnight Stella."

Kitty - The next morning

Kitty on the stage to Kansas City, thinking she'd spend a day or two with her friend Jessica Leigh, and then take the train to St. Louis. She realized that picking St. Louis as a destination seemed arbitrary, but she needed to get away, and St. Louis had a lot of distractions.

Jess was an old friend from New Orleans who was now a card dealer in the Lucky Lady Saloon in Kansas City. Kitty knew her old friend would respect her privacy and not bring up the name of a certain lawman. As the stage bumped along, Kitty was glad she was the only passenger. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She couldn't talk about Matt, but at the same time couldn't stop thinking about him, and the day he got back from Topeka.

He had been overdue and she had been worried. Being tired of pacing in her room, she had stepped outside of the Long Branch to get some air when a stagecoach pulled up. She saw Matt and was flooded with relief. Then when she saw how rested he looked, she relaxed even more. For months there had been so much going on, and so many demands on him, that he had been running himself ragged. The stab wound to his shoulder made thing worse, because he hadn't been able to get the rest he needed. Seeing him now, it was obvious that whatever had happened in Topeka, he had had the chance to rest and get some decent sleep. She had been eagerly walking towards him thinking about the 'proper hello' he had promised, when she saw that woman. That was when she froze and stared with disbelief. Matt was making it perfectly clear, that the woman was more than a friend, much more. Kitty remembered stifling a scream as she hurried into the Long Branch.

Late that night she was lying in bed sobbing, while at the same time thinking about murdering Matt Dillon, no torturing him and then murdering him, when she heard a soft knock, followed by a key turn. Knowing it had to be Matt, she thought – how dare he – as she picked up a vase and was ready to throw it directly at his head.

"Miss Russell, Miss Russell," an insistent voice woke her from her reverie. It was the stagecoach driver opening the door, "We're in Kansas City, Miss Russell."

He held out a hand and taking it Kitty stepped out on to the sidewalk. Jess was waiting for her, and the two women rushed to each other for a long hug. Kitty looked at her friend, "Thanks for having me Jess." Jessica smiled, "We don't see each other often enough. I was delighted when I got your telegram." She took Kitty by the arm, "My apartment is above the dress shop. I'll have someone bring your bags up."

Once inside, Jess made coffee and served cold chicken and potato salad. The women ate and caught up on each other's lives – well in a manner of speaking. Jess had read the announcement of Matt's marriage in the newspaper, but wasn't going to mention it unless Kitty did. Of course Kitty avoided mentioning it, so the conversation stalled when life in Dodge came up.

After they ate Jessica showed Kitty to the extra bedroom, "Kitty please make yourself comfortable. I have to get changed and go to work, eager gamblers await. If you need anything you know where to find me."

Kitty smiled and squeezed her friend's hand, "Thank you, Jess. I'll be fine."

Alone in the apartment Kitty sat in the simply furnished bedroom, turning the pages of a magazine without reading the content or seeing the pictures. She gave up and put the magazine aside. Thoughts of Matt again filled her head.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty in Kansas City

It was getting late, but Kitty knew that Jessica wouldn't be home from work for hours.

Thinking back she remembered the exact vase she had thrown at Matt's head, hours after he had arrived from Topeka with that woman. It was the dark blue one that was decorated with delicate pink flowers and white doves. Her favorite, and also the biggest and heaviest one she owned.

She could almost feel the weight of it as she closed her eyes and relived that night.

She had been despondent since seeing Matt with the woman earlier that day, and was outraged when she heard the key turn in the lock. She lifted the heavy vase with both hands. The second the door opened, she hurled it with all her might. Of course Matt was prepared and ducked.

Seeing her favorite vase hit the door and shatter without hitting its target made her even angrier, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get out." He moved quickly and put one hand in back of her waist, and covered her mouth with the other. She struggled against him, and bit down hard; he flinched but didn't remove his hand as he whispered, "Kitty, please. 10 years Kitty, 10 years of love and trust."

The words sunk in. She was furious and hurt, but stopped struggling.

He removed his hands, "Kitty could we sit down? It's complicated."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Start talking mister, and we'll see just how complicated it is."

Seeing the look in Kitty's eyes, Matt knew it was best to start talking, "I was called to Topeka to meet with Attorney General Davis and Judge Robert Crozier."

Kitty didn't move, "Go on."

Matt stopped to decide how best to proceed, "Kitty, you know who Joshua Bateman is, don't you?"

Kitty nodded, "You've told me about him many times - a terrible man who's behind illegal land grabs, crooked gambling, gunrunning, blackmail, the works."

Matt whispered, "That's right. He destroys lives, and gets rich doing it. The problem is that no one has ever been able to prove anything. That's changing. Judge Crozier's daughter, Stella, witnessed Bateman murdering two people, and is willing to testify."

Matt could see that Kitty was listening carefully. "Kitty, the authorities figured that Bateman would make a desperate move to prevent Stella from testifying against him. They managed to get an informant into Bateman's gang, and learned the details of the plan. Bateman didn't want her killed because he'd be an immediate suspect, and the investigation would be relentless, particularly because she is the daughter of a prominent judge. Bateman came up with a better idea - kidnap her, force her to marry him, and be seen in public as a happy couple. As his wife, she wouldn't testify, he'd be found not guilty, and after the trial she'd meet with an accident and Bateman would be an aggrieved husband, and garner public sympathy."

Kitty shook her head, "Wait, if he's going on trial, why isn't he in jail?"

"He came up with the bail, Kitty, all $200,000.

Kitty whispered, "But how could he force her to marry him, much less look happy about it."

"Kitty, Bateman is ruthless, and has a lot of men working for him. I don't think I need to go into the details of how they could threaten her."

Matt could see the understanding register in Kitty's eyes as he continued, "They called me to Topeka with a plan. I admit, it sounded crazy at first, but I came to believe it would work. I would marry Stella, and protect her until she testified. Bateman's plan to marry her would be ruined. He might be desperate enough to try to kill her when his plan is destroyed, even knowing he'd be the prime suspect, but I'd be with her every minute to protect her."

Matt lowered his voice even further, "I agreed to take the job, on one condition - that I could tell you the truth. They were reluctant, but agreed. Kitty, the marriage won't be real - an actor pretending to be the minister from Stella's church will perform the ceremony, we won't be signing a legal document, or even saying our vows loud enough for the congregation to hear. It's crucial though, that you act like it's real. Bateman has eyes and ears all over. That's why I snuck in here in the dead of night.

Kitty looked into his eyes – the clearest eyes in the world. She took his hand, and felt wet blood. Looking down she was suddenly horrified that she had bitten him hard enough to break the skin, and said softly, "I'd better tend to this."

As she gently cleaned the wound she asked, "Why you, Matt?"

Matt shrugged, "They wanted to use a US marshal, and I guess, well I guess I have a reputation for handling things."

Kitty glanced up with a small smile, a smile that faded as she thought out loud, "Stella Crozier must be a brave person, to agree to this."

Matt answered, "She is." Then he took Kitty by the shoulders and kissed her long and lovingly. He wanted to show her that she was the only woman in his life.

When their lips parted he saw she got the message. He whispered, "Remember, like I said, Bateman has eyes and ears all over. Even if you think no one is watching, you have to pretend."

Kitty nodded, "I'll do the best acting job you've ever seen, Cowboy." She kissed him gently before adding, "Please be careful."

Matt nodded, and hurried into the darkness.

Now sitting in Jessica's apartment, Kitty eyes were closed as she remembered Matt's kiss. Opening them she thought about going back to Dodge immediately, to make sure she was there when Matt returned.

Thinking it through, she realized that the trial couldn't be over yet, and she certainly didn't want to go back to the pitying glances, smug looks and worst of all having to deceive Doc and her other friends. No, she'd go to St. Louis as planned, before returning to Dodge.

Kitty looked at the clock, and seeing it was 2:00 AM, decided to try to get some sleep. As she got into bed she thought that it might seem silly, but she wished she knew where the trial was being held, she'd feel better just knowing where Matt was.

Matt and Stella 

It was almost 9AM when Stella woke. She opened her eyes to the delicious aroma of fresh coffee, orange juice, bacon and eggs. She sat up and saw Matt standing near the window, peering through the curtain out onto the street. She pulled on her robe, "Good morning, I see room service has already been here. How long have you been up?"

Matt glanced over before turning his attention back to the street, "Oh, about 3 hours I guess. I had breakfast brought up a little while ago. Everything should still be hot."

Stella walked over to the breakfast cart and put some eggs and bacon on a plate, "Matt, do you see anything out there that has you worried?"

Matt continued to look out the window as he answered, "Nope, that's what has me worried."

Sarah shook her head and smiled. After eating, she gathered her clothes and headed into the washroom to dress. She briefly turned to Matt, "I suppose we'll be staying in all day."

Matt nodded, "Like we said on the way here, we won't be seeing much but the inside of the hotel room. The trial starts tomorrow, and you'll be called to testify either tomorrow or the day after. This is their opportunity, let's not take any risks."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty – Kansas City

It was almost noon when Jessica woke up. It had been a profitable, but long night of dealing at the Lucky Lady and she didn't make it to bed until after 3:00 AM. As she stood and put her robe on, the pleasant aroma of coffee and fresh baked biscuits greeted her, and she was delighted. She walked into her kitchen and put her arm around Kitty, "My friend, you don't know what a treat it is for me to wake up to the smell of coffee, never mind hot biscuits."

Kitty smiled and handed Jess a cup of coffee, "It's the least I could do."

Jess took a sip, "You don't owe me a thing," then she added with a laugh, "but I sure am enjoying it." Sitting down to butter a biscuit, she looked up at Kitty "I have a feeling you're not planning to stick around."

Kitty sat down, "Jess, you have always been amazing at reading people. That's why you're such a successful dealer. It's strange, I can't explain it, but I want to get to St. Louis."

Jess smiled, "Well, you know me. I'm the one who is always telling people to trust their instincts. The next train out is not until late tonight, but it's an over-nighter, you'll be in St. Louis tomorrow afternoon."

Kitty nodded, "Sound good." Then she added quietly, "I don't know why I'm so eager. It's not like there's anything waiting there for me."

Taking a breath Jess looked at her friend with worry written on her face, "Kitty, I know you want to go to St. Louis to be alone to think, but well – I just want you to know that you are always welcome here, and if you ever want to talk - I mean he was an important part of your life for 10 years." Jess hesitated but continued, "Kitty, it's not like people don't know. Even two men at my card table last night was talking about Marshal Dillon getting married. The announcement has been in the newspapers."

Kitty was touched by her friend's concern, but at the same time made uneasy by the mention of gamblers talking about the marriage. She remembered Matt saying that Bateman had eyes and ears all over. Part of her wanted to put Jessica's mind at rest by telling her the truth, but she couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jess, it was just that an accidental slip of the tongue by her friend to the wrong person could make things harder for Matt. Kitty looked at her trusted friend and said simply, "Thank you Jess, I'll remember that and we'll have a long talk soon."

Stella and Matt

It was almost noon, and Stella was playing solitaire thinking wryly that that solitaire was not an activity she ever imagined she'd be doing in a bridal suite. She looked over at Matt. He hadn't said a word for an hour, as he remained slouched against the wall looking out the window. Suddenly he straightened up. He had seen 2 men running from the hotel, and knew something was wrong. "Stella, something's happening, be ready to move."

Just then they heard voices yelling from outside the building, "Fire, Fire." He quickly wet two towels and handed one to Stella, "Cover your nose and mouth."

Matt slowly opened the door and looking down the hall could see flames shooting up from the lobby. He grabbed Stella by the hand and led her to the back exit as smoke filled the hallway. He pushed the door - it was jammed shut. Noise was building in the hall as panicky guests burst out of their rooms in various states of undress. As hysteria spread, people started pushing towards the back exit. Turning to face the growing crowd, Matt yelled with full force, "STOP EVERYONE STOP!" Whether it was the volume, authoritative tone or simply the shock of being told what to do, everyone was quiet and looked at Matt. He pointed to two heavy men, "You two come here quick and help me push the door open, then we'll go down the stairs two by two, with no shoving." The men got next to Matt as he ordered, "On three - 1-2-3." The men pushed with all their weight and the door flew open. Taking Stella by the hand, Matt led the way down the stairs. As they hurried, Stella's foot got caught on a cracked step and she stumbled. Without wasting a second Matt scooped her up in his arms and carried her. They reached the first floor and went through the kitchen and laundry rooms. It was hard to see as the rooms filled with smoke, but Matt kept moving towards the exit, and they soon found themselves in an alleyway. Everyone kept walking until they were a safe distance from the building. They looked back and could see that the local fire department had arrived. Putting Stella on her feet Matt asked, "Are you all right?" She nodded, "Yes, except for feeling like a fool for tripping like that."

Matt smiled and took her by the arm, "Let's get out of the crowd. Seems you got your wish. We'll be seeing something other than the inside of that room."

Stella shook her head, "I didn't want to get my wish that way. Where should we go?"

Matt looked around, "We'll be safest out in public. Let's hire a buggy and ride around the park while I think about what they might try next."

Stella looked shocked, "Matt do you think that fire was started to prevent me from testifying?"

Matt nodded, "Yep - no doubt in my mind."

They walked to a line of buggies waiting to pick up passengers. Matt spoke to a driver, "We'd like a tour of Lafayette Park."

The driver, a skinny boy who looked barely old enough to shave, tipped his tall hat saying formally, "Yes sir." Then he extended his hand to Stella with such flourish, that both Matt and Stella had to smile.

As they rode to the park Matt looked around, "After the ride, we'll go to the park restaurant for lunch. It's outdoors and very public."

Stella smiled, "You think of everything. I do believe that Kitty Russell is a lucky woman."

Matt gave a short, mirthless laugh, "You'd have to ask her about that." He paused and added quietly as if speaking to himself, "You'd have to ask about the canceled plans, injuries and time away - you'd have to ask her about those things and more before you decide how lucky she it."

Stella was taken aback by Matt's comments. She had known all along that he loved Kitty Russell. That was why he had insisted that he be able to tell her about the plan, but his words gave her some insight into what went into their relationship and how deep it was.

Sitting side by side, as the driver droned on about the history of the park, Stella thought back to Topeka when she had been told about the plan, and introduced to Matt. She noticed immediately that he was smart, nice, very good looking and extremely well built, who wouldn't. In Topeka they had spent time together, mostly in the company of her father so they could get to know one another well enough to pull the whole wedding thing off. From the beginning she wondered if there was a chance that a real relationship could evolve. Her attraction to him, which had been growing by the minute, took a big leap when he didn't try anything last night and went to sleep on the chair. She smiled inwardly, now knowing she wouldn't even give it a serious flirt. The man was taken, maybe not married but taken for sure.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Matt and Stella sat side by side, each lost in their own thoughts as they rode around Lafayette Park. Their driver, a skinny teenager in an oversized top hat, had finally run out of information about the history of the park and was quiet. In the silence that surrounded them, Matt heard the faint but clear sound of a strong, quick rush of air. Immediately the horse pulling the buggy, reared and bolted as the driver cried out.

Stella was thrown to the side and would have fallen out if Matt hadn't reacted quickly and grabbed her.

The horse was going at full speed as the young driver bounced along barely able to keep his seat much less get the animal under control. They took a sharp turn causing the buggy to angle over on one wheel. Stella was thrust so far out to the side that her head hit a wooden fence. Matt took hold of her again and pushed her to the floor, then made his way over the seats as the carriage lurched about. Finally he got next to the driver, and grabbing the reins, was able to pull the crazed horse to a stop. He handed the reins to the driver, "Hold tight and pull back with all your weight, don't let go."

Matt jumped down, ran to the horse and quickly grabbed the halter. He immediately saw a dart sticking out of the poor animal's neck. He removed it, and patted the horse speaking softly. The animal was breathing hard, but had calmed down. Matt looked around, but saw nothing unusual.

Returning to the buggy Matt handed the driver the dart, "This was in his neck. Have a vet check him over." Then he looked at Stella with concern, "How's your head?"

She touched her forehead, "Fortunately, I have a hard head, like my father. I am kind of hungry though."

Matt chuckled, "In that case, we'll go have lunch. Then we'll go back to the hotel to find out how bad the fire damage was. We might have to find another place to stay."

After a leisurely and blessedly uneventful lunch, they waked back to St. Charles Hotel. The owner was standing outside with a smile on his face, "Marshal, I'm pleased to tell you that no one was killed or seriously injured in the fire, and your room and possessions are unharmed – perhaps the smell of smoke lingers, but that is all. The front entrance and lobby are unusable but if you are willing to use the back way our service is as usual."

Matt nodded, "Good, then we'll stay."

Matt and Stella went up the back stairs, and after a quiet evening ate dinner. Stella turned in early. Once she was in bed, Matt turned out the lights, checked the hallway, made sure their door was locked and went to the window to look outside. He murmured to himself as he stood at the window, "The trial starts tomorrow. They don't have much time."

Kitty

As Matt and Stella settled in for the night, Kitty was boarding the overnight train to St. Louis.

Once the train was racing along, Kitty opened a newspaper. It was the latest edition of the Kansas City Star, so she was hoping there would be a story or item about the Bateman trial. She was scanning the paper when she heard a screech and was thrown back in her seat. The train had come to a halt. Looking out the window she could see track workers racing towards the train to talk to the engineer. Kitty sighed – it was going to be a long ride. She wished she had a sleeping car, but by the time she had purchased a ticket there were none left. Maybe she should have gone home to Dodge after all.

St. Louis

Stella woke early and looking around the room, saw Matt peering out the window, "You didn't sleep at all did you?"

Matt looked over, "Now how would you know that?"

"Just an educated guess. I'll go get dressed."

By the time Stella came out of the washroom, breakfast had been delivered. After they ate, and the cart was removed Matt looked at Stella, "The trial starts in an hour. They'll send word when you're needed."

Stella swallowed hard and nodded. For years her father had talked about the terrible things Bateman was responsible for, and she wanted to do the right thing, but suddenly was afraid, very afraid. She had seen what Bateman would try. She looked at Matt, "What would happen if I didn't testify?"

Matt looked at her – with her long black hair pulled back away from her face, and her dark eyes opened wide, she looked so very young. He said kindly, "Stella, the truth is that if you don't testify, Bateman will go free and continue to steal, cheat and murder."

Stella looked uncertain and gave Matt the barest of nods. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You can do it Stella, I know you can. So does your father."

Stella looked into his clear, blue eyes and before she knew it leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him longingly. He took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her away, "Stella, …"

She put up her hand to stop him before he could utter another word. Blushing a bright red she said, "I am so embarrassed. I never meant to do that – I don't know what came over me."

Matt gave her a slight smile, "In times of stress, sometimes people do things they ordinarily wouldn't. Don't worry."

Stella gave him a grateful smile and nodded, this time with certainty, "Thank you, and don't you worry, I'm going to testify. I'm ready." She didn't want to disappoint her father, and perhaps even more she didn't want to disappoint the man who stood in front of her.

As the hours passed she tried to read, or play solitaire but found herself pacing back and forth. It was afternoon when a slip of paper was pushed under the door. Matt picked it up and read:

_Court adjourned for an hour. Star needed next. Force waiting to surround._

Matt looked at Stella, "This is it. We'll leave in an hour. The police will be waiting downstairs to help protect you."

Kitty 

The train finally arrived in St. Louis after several unexpected delays. Kitty was relieved to be getting off as she went down the steps, suitcases in hand, looking for a coach for hire. Several eager drivers were at the train depot, and one rushed over, "Maam, do you need a ride?"

Kitty nodded, "Thank you. I also need a recommendation for a hotel. I'm here for shopping and theater so I want to be in the center of things."

The driver lifted her bags as he answered, "The best place would have been the St. Charles, but they had a fire recently and aren't taking new guests at the moment. The Majestic is the next best thing."

Kitty smiled, "The Majestic it is. Let's go."

Within minutes Kitty and her luggage were on board and they trotted off, the driver talking animatedly as they went, "Thing's just got pretty exciting around here. Did you ever hear of a fellow named Joshua Bateman?"

Kitty was stunned at hearing the name, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

The driver continued with some pride, "Word just got out that he is being tried for murder right here in St. Louis. The trial started this morning. I can tell you, that was one very well kept secret."

Kitty gasped. After Matt's wedding she had heard rumors that the couple was headed south, so she had assumed the trial would be in Texas. The last thing she wanted to do was make Matt's job more difficult or complicated. She let out a breath as she decided that she'd make sure to stay away from the courthouse, and if she happened to see Matt and Stella, she'd pretend she didn't know them. That was all she could do.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Stella and Matt

Stella was pale and trembling with nervousness as she walked out of the hotel with Matt by her side. A group of police officers immediately surrounded her for the 4-block walk to the courthouse.

As they approached the domed building, the tallest in the state, Matt inched even closer to her. They went up the stairs, entered the foyer without incident and paused for a moment. Matt's eyes passed over the murals and three tall statues that decorated the area. The group turned right to go down the corridor to the courtroom, when out of the corner of his eye Matt saw one of the statues wobble slightly. He pushed Stella to the floor just as gunfire rang out from behind all three statues. Matt threw himself backwards onto Stella as he and the police officers fired back. Minutes later there was silence. The three shooters were as lifeless as the statues they had hidden behind, 2 police officers were grazed and Matt had three bullets in him.

An officer hurried over to Matt as Stella struggled to get out from under him. When she was on her feet, she saw the blood pouring out of his body and stood frozen with horror. As one policeman bent over him, applying pressure to try to stem the bleeding, two others took Stella by the arms saying, "Let's get to court."

She shook her head, and pulled her arms from their grasp as she continued to stare down at Matt.

Stella felt a hand on her back and looked up. Her father was standing beside her. He had been waiting in the courtroom when the gunfire began. He saw the look on his daughter's face and nodded towards Matt, "That man is lying there so you could testify. Do it."

Stella watched Matt be lifted on to a stretcher and taken away, then she took her father's arm and walked down the hall with tears in her eyes and determination on her face.

Kitty

Kitty had settled into the Majestic Hotel. After getting cleaned up and changing her clothes she felt like a new woman. She had considered taking a nap, not having slept much on the train, but decided that she wanted to be out and about in the pleasant afternoon air. She had seen an advertisement for a new boutique that interested her, and decided to go to the information desk in the hotel to ask for directions. She was determined to avoid seeing or being seen by Matt, and wanted to make sure the boutique was no where near the court house. As she neared the lobby she saw it was crowded with people talking excitedly, voices overlapping - "The trial" - "A shooting" – "He got shot protecting her," "She's testifying." "He's dead."- "No one knows."

Kitty's heart was pounding, she knew instantly they were talking about Matt. Hurrying over to the desk clerk, she asked as calmly as she could, "What hospital is the nearest to the court house?"

The clerk answered in his typically pleasant, but unhurried manner, "There is only one hospital in St. Louis, hard to believe, isn't it? You'd think a place like St. Louis would have more than one hospital. There's more than one of just about everything else here."

Kitty cut him short, "Can I please have directions?"

The clerk nodded slowly, "I was just getting to it. I'll write all out for you. It's not very far."

A long 5 minutes later, Kitty was clutching the written directions in her hand, as she hurried to the hospital. When she got there she saw a crowd of people milling around outside – a combinations of the curious, the concerned and newspaper reporters. Rumors were flying rampant. All Kitty knew was that she had to get to Matt. She pushed her way through and managed to make her way inside the hospital, to the information desk.

A pretty young nurse was on duty at the desk. Kitty stood there, and after being ignored for few seconds spoke to the nurse, "Excuse me."

The nurse looked up and said coolly, "Oh – Did you have a question?"

Kitty couldn't help but think that going to an information desk usually meant you had a question. She answered the nurse, "Yes, I'd like information about Matt Dillon's condition."

The nurse responded with sarcasm in her voice, "You and everyone else. Get in line, a lot of people want information about that shooting."

Kitty looked at the nurse thinking that someone so young and pretty couldn't really be that callous. She tried again, "I understand that you may not have any details yet, but do you know if he is … Do you know anything, anything at all?"

The nurse looked at Kitty dismissively, "Even if I knew something, why would I tell you. You could be anyone, can you me give me proof that you have a connection to him?"

Kitty stood there trying to think of something to say, when the nurse waved her hand dismissively, "Move aside. I'm busy."

Kitty knew further talk was useless and moved aside. The man who had been standing behind her moved forward. He was young and good-looking and it was obvious he was a newspaper reporter. Kitty heard the young nurse whisper to him as she batted her eyelashes, "Honey, I'd tell you anything, I just don't know."

Kitty sighed and moved to the side of the room to sit and wait. She didn't know what else to do.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw an elderly, distinguished looking nurse walking directly towards her. Kitty steeled herself for a scene. She was not leaving unless carried out, and if carried out she'd find a way back in.

The nurse sat down next to her, "Excuse me."

Kitty turned and found herself looking into kind, grey eyes. The nurse said quietly, "I heard your exchange with what's her name." She nodded towards the young nurse at the information desk, "Funny, I can never remember the names of the young, heartless ones. The ones I hope get some lessons from life."

Kitty smiled a little as the nurse continued, "You are Kitty aren't you?"

Kitty was surprised but nodded. The nurse smiled, "I saw the look on your face when you were asking about Marshal Dillon. I know that look, I've had that look." The nurse seemed lost in her own memories for a second before continuing, "I was the nurse who got the marshal ready for surgery and even though he was barely conscious, he called for someone named Kitty. When I saw you asking about him, and saw the expression on your face, I knew that you were Kitty." The nurse paused, but spoke frankly, "I'm not a surgeon, but I've had an awful lot of experience, so I'll tell you my opinion. He was hit three times. I think the one to the right arm is a graze, but the ones to his chest and abdomen could be serious. He is still in surgery. That's all I know. If I find out anything else, I'll let you know."

Kitty looked at the nurse, "That means he's not dead."

The nurse nodded, "That means there's hope."

Kitty gave the nurse's hand a squeeze, "Thank you."

The nurse smiled as she stood to leave, "Like I said. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty

Over two hours had passed since Kitty had taken a seat in hospital waiting area. One hour since the elderly nurse with the kind grey eyes had stopped by to offer coffee, a sandwich and some news. The nurse, whose name Kitty found out was Catherine, told her that there had been complications removing one of the bullets, and Matt was still in surgery. Kitty drank the coffee, but the sandwich remained untouched."

She was idly fingering the necklace she was wearing, one that Matt had given her, when Kitty happened to look over towards the entrance to the building. To her surprise Stella standing just inside the door looking around. Stella spotted her and after a few seconds of hesitation walked over, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Kitty saw that blood was splattered on Stella's clothes. She must not have taken the time to change after the shooting. Kitty looked up, "Of course not, please have a seat."

They were quiet for a moment, both realizing that they had never before exchanged words. Stella spoke first, "Do you know how he is?"

Kitty took a deep breath, "No, only that he is alive and still in surgery." She looked at Stella, "What happened with the trial?"

Stella nodded with some satisfaction, "I testified. The jury deliberated for 10 minutes and found him guilty. He'll hang and his gang will fall apart. I believe Matt will be pleased."

Kitty nodded in agreement.

They were quiet for a few seconds and Stella blurted out, "Matt risked his life so I could testify. He saved my life, and stopped a terrible man from hurting anyone else."

Kitty said quietly, "That's what he does."

They heard a door open, and saw a doctor striding briskly towards them. He pointedly ignored Kitty, and spoke directly to Stella, "Hello, I'm Doctor Morris. I performed the surgery on your husband." He gestured towards a door, "Please come to my office so we can speak in private."

Stella looked up, "Doctor, you are confused." She pointed at Kitty, "This is the woman you need to speak to."

The doctor looked at Stella oddly, and then at Kitty, "I apologize, I thought – I was told, well never mind." He nodded at Kitty, "Please come this way."

Kitty followed the doctor to his office. He pulled out a chair and she sat down, her heart racing in her chest. He sat across from her, and spoke in a brisk, businesslike manner, "The surgery was difficult, but I expect the marshal to make a full recovery. Of course there are no guarantees, an infection could set in, but the prognosis is good. He took one bullet to his chest and another to his lower left abdomen, a third grazed his right arm but that is inconsequential. Miraculously there is no serious organ damage. I'd like to keep him here for another 5 days and then he should be well enough to take the train home. He'll need care from the doctor in Dodge, and will have to take it easy for a while." The doctor stood, "He's asleep, and quite drugged. You can see him if you want, but he won't be responsive in any way. If I were you I'd wait until morning."

Kitty stood, "I'd like to see him now." The doctor shrugged and led her to the door of Matt's room before quickly leaving. Kitty went in and looked at Matt, he was pale and his breathing shallow. She pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, taking his hand in hers. As she held his hand she saw the bite mark that she had inflicted upon him days ago. She leaned over and kissed it. He stirred and opened his eyes, "Kitty you're here. How?"

Kitty squeezed his hand, "I'll explain later. You rest."

Matt whispered, "The trial?"

"Stella testified and they found him guilty. He'll hang and folks figure his gang will fall apart."

Matt nodded, "That's good." He looked at her and whispered as his eyes started to close, "I love you."

She kissed his forehead as he went back to sleep, "Me too Cowboy, me too."

Later that night the kind nurse, Catherine, entered the room. Matt was asleep and Kitty was still holding his hand. The nurse put her hand on Kitty's shoulder, "We don't allow overnight visitors here, but you can come back at 9:00 AM. Don't worry, he'll sleep through the night – probably better than you."

Kitty stood and looked at the nurse, "Did it work out for you? I mean you said you had the same look that I did."

The nurse nodded, "He was the love of my life, and yes it worked out. He passed away recently after we had over 40 years together. It's hard, but in some ways he is still with me." She looked at Kitty with a smile and a sigh, "We are the lucky ones. The ones who find real love."

The next morning Kitty was up very early trying to kill time until 9:00, when she'd be allowed to visit Matt. She heard a knock on her hotel room door, and when she opened it wasn't surprised to see Stella standing there, "Please come in." Stella stepped into the room, and after taking a deep breath, started talking quickly, "Kitty, I have to tell you about me and Matt. Oh no – that's not what I meant to say. There is - was no me and Matt. I knew all along that he and you were a couple – Kitty I could have fallen in love with him, but I didn't. Well maybe I did – at least a little bit – this is hard, but I came here to confess that I kissed him. He didn't welcome it, and he didn't kiss back. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me. I don't know what came over me. Matt never, ever well you know – he never showed an interest in me, not in that way."

Kitty found herself smiling, "Stella, if you don't mind me asking. How old are you?"

Stella answered, " I'm 18." She added with pride, "People always say I look older and more sophisticated."

Kitty asked, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Stella shook her head slowly, "No, I've spent a lot of time in a convent boarding school in France, and my dad is pretty protective."

Kitty nodded thinking to herself, - _Poor Stella - 18 years old, had a sheltered life, never had a boy friend and along comes big, strong, good-looking Matt who is there to protect her. There is nothing Matt could have done to prevent the girl from developing a crush on him._

Kitty took Stella's hand and said warmly, "Thank you. I appreciate you coming here to talk to me, I know it wasn't easy."

Stella smiled, looking relaxed for the first time, "I'll be leaving with my father now. Will you tell Matt goodbye for me? Just let him know how much I appreciate everything. I don't know what to say to him, I'm still kind of embarrassed."

Kitty smiled warmly, "Of course I will Stella, even though I'm sure he knows how you feel. He's an understanding guy."

Stella started to leave, but turned back, "Kitty, do you think I'll ever meet a man who will love me like Matt loves you?"

Kitty smiled, "Stella, you are a brave, strong and beautiful woman. You will meet the right man."

A few minutes later, Kitty put on her jacket and left for the hospital to see Matt. She thought about Stella as she walked. She had feeling that Stella Crozier would also be one of the lucky ones, who would one day find the love of her life.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Dodge 5 days later

Doc and Festus were at a table in the Long Branch. They were missing Matt, Kitty, and a feeling of normalcy that they feared would never return. Adding to their unease was a sense of isolation. A flash flood had disrupted telegraph service and prevented the mail coach from delivering mail and newspapers for over 5 days.

After sitting in silence, Doc took a long sip of beer. He looked at Festus, and suddenly realized to his horror, that for once in his life he wanted Festus to speak. Doc was about to order another beer when Barney raced in waving a telegram, "We just got service back up, and this came in." Doc took it and looked at Festus, "It's from St. Louis."

Festus sat up straight, "Must be from Miss Kitty – whas it say? She's comin home ain't she?"

Doc shook his head, "No, it's from a Doctor Winston Morris." He read aloud – _Marshal Dillon wounded chest and abdomen. Well enough to travel. Needs continued care. Wife carrying medical information. Friday evening train._

Doc looked at his watch. "That's in a couple of hours."

Festus shook his head, "Doc, what was Matthew doin in St. Louis? I thought that was where Miss Kitty was at."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Festus, Kitty was going to visit a friend in Kansas City first. For all we know she's still there. I don't know why Matt was in St. Louis, but we'd better meet that train, it sounds like he's going to need help."

Festus raised an eyebrow, "Well let's just see how that Stella woman is handling Matthew bein wounded. She ain't no Miss Kitty, I guarantee ya that."

Doc nodded, "I was thinking of that myself Festus."

Festus, Doc and Sam were waiting for the train. Doc had asked Sam to join them, thinking Matt might need more help that Festus could provide. They were early so Doc stood to the side reading a newspaper, being was glad that some current news had finally reached Dodge. An item about the Bateman trial jumped out at him. He scanned it quickly, but before he could mention it to Festus and Sam, the train pulled in.

The three men saw Matt coming off the train looking pale, his right hand gripping the railing and his left pressed across his abdomen. He was gingerly walking down the steps, as Sam and Festus stepped forward to help, but they stopped in shock when they saw Kitty appear right behind him.

Coming to their senses they each took put arm around Matt's waist to steady him. Matt looked at them, "Thanks. I sure am glad to be back."

By that time Kitty was standing beside Matt with her hand on his arm. She handed an envelope to Doc, "Dr. Morris wanted you to have this. Let's get Matt upstairs in the Long Branch, he should lie down."

Doc stammered, "The telegram said that Matt's wife would have his medical records."

Kitty said simply, "Doc, Matt isn't married."

Three mystified men helped Matt up to Kitty's rooms. After getting his jacket off, they eased him into bed, and Festus pulled his boots off as Doc examined his wounds.

Nodding with satisfaction Doc said, "Well I have to hand it to that Dr. Morris, he did a good job, of course Matt, you're ability to heal has something to do with it too."

Doc re-bandaged the wounds and then stood beside Festus and Sam looking at Kitty and Matt, saying nothing but waiting expectantly.

Kitty sat on the bed next to Matt, "Matt, let's start explaining."

Doc spoke up, "I understand some. Just before the train came in I read that Stella Crozier testified against Joshua Bateman, and he was convicted of murder. The piece also said that a Marshal Dillon was wounded protecting her before the trial."

Sam smiled, "Bateman, convicted at last – great news."

Doc nodded, "Yes, but what about the wedding we all witnessed?"

Matt spoke quietly, "The marriage wasn't real. When I was in Topeka, an acting company was there performing Hamlet. Senator Crozier had the great idea to hire one of the actors to play the part of a minister and perform the wedding ceremony."

Kitty spoke up, "Doc, Festus, Sam – I have to confess. After Matt and Stella arrived, Matt revealed to me that the wedding wouldn't be real, but I had to pretend it was. I deceived you all."

The men looked at each other and Doc spoke for them, "Kitty, we're glad you didn't actually suffer the way we thought you had.

Festus piped up, "Miss Kitty, Matthew I'm seein more clear like, but still don't git why there had to be a marriage a'tall."

Doc nodded and looked at Matt, but noticed he was growing tired. After checking Matt's pulse, Doc shook his head. "Festus, I'm sure there's a good reason, but right now we have to be happy with a partial explanation. Matt needs to rest."

Festus gave a shake of the head, "All right Doc, but it's a story I'm itchin to hear – mostly tho I'm feelin good that things can git back to normal around here." Sam nodded in agreement, and the three men walked towards the door. Doc turned back, "You know, I saw a notice in the newspaper that that acting company is making an appearance in Dodge soon. It seems to me that if either of you are thinking of a new career, acting might be the thing. You both show a lot of talent."

Everyone laughed as the men left the couple alone. Matt looked at Kitty and remembered something. He sat up and then started to push himself to his feet. Kitty was annoyed, "Matt, the train ride was hard on you, you need to rest."

One arm across his abdomen Matt stood and walked slowly over to the closet, "This will just take a second Kitty."

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and got a small box. He handed it to Kitty and settled back into bed."

She opened it. Inside was a beautiful, gold broach in the shape of a stylized sun. She turned it over and saw the word, "Always," engraved on the back.

Kitty voice was filled with emotion, "It is beautiful, so beautiful."

Matt smiled, "I hope you'll wear it with the word close to your heart. I know I don't say it much, but I love you and my love is for always."

Kitty pinned the broach on, "I will have the word close to my heart, and the broach is gorgeous. Where did you get it?"

"St. Louis,"

Kitty looked puzzled. "How Matt? You've been in a hospital bed for the last 5 days and before then watching Stella every minute."

"Kitty I got to talking to that nice nurse, Catherine. She's is so easy to talk to that somehow I ended up telling her about a gift I wanted to get for you. See I had this idea in my head - it would be a broach shaped kind of like the sun – because the sun is forever. I described my whole idea, and she said she knew just where to find what I was looking for. She brought it to the hospital for me."

Kitty leaned over and kissed Matt gently on the lips. He looked at her with love, "Lie down with me, please."

Kitty slipped off her shoes and snuggled in close, being careful not to hurt him, "Catherine is a wise woman. She reminded me that we are among the lucky few who find real love."

Matt put his arm around her as sleep started to overtake him, "We are lucky, at least I know I am." She kissed him gently, "Go to sleep my love, I'll be here for you - always."

The End


End file.
